Beth I hear you calling
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Beth is fourteen and due to a tragic turn of events finds out Shelby isn't really her mom. But what will she do when she finds out the whole story. Final Chapter UP!
1. Death at a funeral

**This is a FanFic for Glee. I love glee but I've been loyally writing for PLL. Seriously, check my page there are like 6 or 7! Anyway, I decided I would try something a little different. Hope you all like it! If you do please review. I only write if you review! Love you !**

Beth Corcoran looked out her bay window as she smoothed the ruffles of her black designer dress. People were arriving. A lot of people. Some she knew well and some she would have to pretend too. She couldn't cry anymore. Physically. She'd used up all of them and her throat burned from the hoarse sobs and screams of the past days.

There was a small knock at her door and her golden hair fanned across her shoulders as she looked to see who it was. "Come in." she whispered, desperately hoping whoever it was would pop in and say, "Don't worry, we've cancelled the funeral. She's alive after all!" But that was beyond impossible.

It was her Nana. Gertrude Corcoran smiled sadly at her grandchild. "Don't make me go down there." Beth's chin wobbled as she spoke. Gertrude's own tears made her eyes shiny and glassy, "Sweetie, you have to." She sat next to her daughter on the bay window's seat. "You know, your mom would be so proud of you. You are so beautiful and smart." She placed her boney but soft hand on Beth's cheek.

Beth breathed in shakily and nodded. She stood and glanced once more at the picture of her mom on her vanity dresser. Her grandmother followed her down the stairs. Penelope Baker, her best friend, spotted her first. She ran up to the base of the stairs. Beth basically collapsed into her friends arms. "Hon, I am so sorry." Penelope simpered. When Gertrude left the girls, Beth said in a low whisper, "I need a drink."

Penelope smiled and took her to the mini bar. Several drinks were up just for display and Penelope flirted with the young bartender while Beth snuck a Cosmo. Beth just took a few sips and let it plop somewhere else. She thanked herself for having Penelope. She stood by her after each hollow, 'I'm so sorry for your loss' and never made a groan or a sigh.

When they sat down for a second Penelope poked Beth. "What?" she said. Penelope signaled with her eyes to a man across the room. "That guy has been staring at us for the last ten minutes." Beth glanced at him, expecting to see a regular _Humbert Humbert_ sort of character to catch her eye. But he wasn't like that at all. He had naturally tan skin and a full head of dark almost black brown hair. He looked like he might be in his late twenties and was fit. And he had the same hazel eyes as Beth. Weird. "Pervert . . ." she chuckled simply.

Penelope shook her head and pretended to fan herself off, "Oh, no. That is one sexy guy who is begging for _it._" Beth scoffed, "Nell, we're fourteen." Penelope sat up straighter, defeated. Beth combed through her hair with her fingers. She wanted someone to call them for the ceremony so this could be over that much sooner. The Cosmo was catching up with her and making her head spin.

Suddenly there was a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw a woman with chocolate brown waves for hair and smooth pale skin. She was pretty in an odd way. No one's idea of Miss America. "Hi, um, I know that you must have heard this a thousand times today but I'm . . ."

"So sorry for my loss? Yeah, you'd be right about hearing it thousands of times." Beth smiled sadly. The woman, who too appeared to be in her late twenties, nodded and shakily slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I really mean it. I knew your mother very, very well. My name is Rachel Berry-Hudson. Maybe she talked about me?" the woman seemed so hopeful. Beth slightly remembered her mom awing over some Broadway Star on the rise named Rachel Berry. Maybe they'd known each other when Beth's mom was trying to make it in the biz. But this girl seemed awfully young. "Um . . . yeah maybe. The name sounds familiar." She sighed coolly.

Rachel smiled and cleared her throat. "Well, Beth, I really am sorry. Your . . . _mom_ . . . was a great person. It was nice to meet you, even underneath these circumstances." The girl turned and walked away quickly. Penelope, who had been quiet the whole time, looked after Rachel, "How did she know your name? And what was with that weird way she said mom?"

Beth shrugged, "Apparently she was close to my mom. Maybe she told her my name. As far as the way she said mom, I don't care." She rubbed her forehead roughly, a pulsing headache starting. Just then someone clanked a champagne glass and everyone glanced in their direction. Uncle Marty spoke loudly and strongly, "Will everyone please move outside for the Ceremony."

Penelope helped Beth up. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the man who Penelope insisted had been ogling them went in the direction of the back door. The two girls walked outside and Beth took in a sharp breath when she saw the black coffin with white roses placed gracefully over the top. Penelope supported her friend's back and urged her to keep walking.

They finally got to the front row of chairs. The grass smelled too clean. The sky was too blue. The clouds were too perfect. Today shouldn't be bright and happy. There was nothing happy about today. There was nothing to be gleeful about. Father McCroy walked up to the mahogany podium behind the coffin. Beth nearly shook with anticipation.

He smiled sympathetically at everyone. "Family, Friends . . . Loved Ones. We are here to day not to mourn the death, but celebrate the life of Shelby Maureen Corcoran. Beloved mother, daughter, and friend to all."

It continued like that for another half hour. Then people made teary speeches. Beth guessed everyone expected her to say something, being that she had been in the car that night. But she couldn't. She had written a speech. She had made cards. But now that it was her turn to go up and start talking . . . she just couldn't. Penelope took her hand.

When people finally started to leave the spacious house, Beth was surprised how alone she felt. Penelope's dad picked her up, but she would be back later. She was just picking up some clothes and stuff for tonight as she would spend the night with Beth. Gertrude walked up stairs. She said she was going to change but Beth knew here Nana was just going up to cry.

The last person there, besides the caterers, was that same man from earlier. The one with Beth's eyes. He walked over to Beth. Awkwardly he smiled, "Hi." Even though he spoke one word, his voice cracked. Beth smiled tightly. He looked at his shoes, "Um, I know you don't know who I am but my name is Noah. I knew your, uh, mom." He said. There was that weird mom mannerism again. Beth shook her head. All Noah could think was that she looked just like . . . like Quinn. "I just, I had to make sure you were okay. After I heard about the accident I came here as soon as possible and I-I"

"Who are you, exactly?" Beth asked the rambling stranger. Noah, or whatever his name was. He laughed lightly, "You wouldn't believe me." He said. Beth folded her arms, "Try me." Beth rose her eyebrow. Noah shifted his weight. "Did your mom ever tell you the story about when you were born." Beth thought about it for a nano second, "Yeah. Were you a nurse or something. You don't look old enough." She said. Noah sighed, "Just trust me . . . you can't deal with this right now. But . . ." He pulled out a small card with a number on it, "When you figure out some stuff or you just need to ask something . . . I'm here for you."

He numbly handed her the card and turned to leave, only giving her one more parting glance. When he shut the door behind himself, Beth stared wide eyed in his direction. She stared at the small card. _Noah Puckerman 855-903-687. _"Freak." She whispered to herself, dropping the card in the brass waste basket at the bottom of the stairwell as she climbed up the marble steps. She needed a shower.

**Okay so I know that was a really long chapter but it was the first so I wanted to kinda kick start it for all you! Please review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. Hell, review just to say something totally random! Love you all, see ya next time!**


	2. After Party

**First I want to say thank you for all of the incredibly nice reviews! Everyone has been so sweet! Without you all I wouldn't have the motivation to write this story so let me just take a second to say Brava to you! Much, much love, here's the next chapter!**

The steam from the shower coated the mirrors in Beth's modern styled bathroom. She wrapped the towel around her dripping hair which looked almost brown when it was wet. She couldn't help thinking about Noah. Why had he been so concerned about her? She could tell he had meant it by the way he got a little spastic talking about the accident.

And then he had asked about her birth. How could he have even known about her birth. He looked like he would have been sixteen or seventeen at the time. Beth started to dry her hair with the towel and sat on her Frou stool in front of her white wood vanity dresser. She stared at the picture of her mom in the corner of the dresser's mirror.

Her mom's chocolate brown hair spilled out in rivers as she laughed at something Beth couldn't remember. Her mom's greenish eyes smiled back at her and Beth looked herself in the mirror. She had always figured she looked like her dad, whoever he was. Her mother never talked about him much and once when Beth asked, Shelby had confessed she was a baby from artificial insemination.

But now as she looked deeper at herself she could only find two characteristics the two shared at all. Beth had hazel eyes that were more brown than green and in a way so did Shelby. And Beth had the same creamy rose complexion as her mom. "What is wrong with me." She laugh whispered, running her hands through her wet and matted locks.

But she couldn't deny the fact that her demure nose and blonde hair and small bow shaped mouth were traits herself and her mother hadn't shared. Then there was a knock at the door. It jolted her so badly, Beth banged her knee on the dresser. "Come in!" she huffed, rubbing her knee. When Penelope stepped in and saw her friend wrapped only in a fluffy towel she smirked.

"What would Brandon say if he knew you were letting anyone see you like this." She gestured to her friend. Beth laughed, "I knew it was you. I heard your dad's car pull up a minute ago." She walked into her large closet that could have been a nursery for its size. She slipped into some striped pajama short shorts and a tank that matched one of the colors in the shorts.

She stepped out and found Penelope lounged on her bed, reading a Cosmopolitan magazine that Beth had snuck from her mom's room before . . . before the accident. Penelope looked up at her friend. "Are you okay? I mean I know that's a stupid question but are you . . . breathing?" she asked. Beth knew what she meant. Beth nodded.

"Yeah, but I talked to that guy." She said, sitting on the corner of the four post bed. Penelope dropped the magazine and sat up quickly. "The guy as in McSteamy?" she asked giddily, a smile spread widely across her lips. "Did he totally hit on you or what?" she clapped her hand on her friends knee as of to say congratulations.

Beth scoffed, "No, not at all." Penelope's face fell, but Beth continued, "He told me how worried he was about me when he heard about the accident and that he had to make sure I was okay. Like he was a member of my family or something. And he said mom in that same weird way that Rachel chick said it." She let her mind stray to Rachel now.

Had it not been that Penelope immediately said something, Rachel may have consumed Beth's thoughts completely. "Wow . . . that's weird." Penelope sighed. Beth nodded dramatically. Then she got off the bed and pulled at her mom's picture.

"I wonder if she didn't tell me something . . . I have this awful feeling there's something bigger that I don't know about. Something that I've never felt that's coming out now." Just then Beth dropped the picture and ran downstairs. "Beth!" Penelope screamed. When she got downstairs she saw Beth rifling through the brass waste basket.

"What are you looking for?" Penelope asked with a confused smirk. Beth found the small card, thankful it hadn't been taken out yet. "What is that?" Penelope pointed at the piece of paper in Beth's fingers. "His number . . . the guy . . . his name is Noah." She said. Penelope helped her friend up after tossing a couple of loose crumples of paper back into the trash.

"So Noah gave you his number . . . why exactly?" Penelope asked desperately as they climbed the stairs. She wanted to kick herself for missing all of this. "He said if I figured something out or if I needed someone to talk to." Beth glared at the name as if she were trying to unlock a door in her mind that wouldn't budge.

Penelope and Beth walked into her room and back to the bed. Beth picked up her mom's picture on the way, begging her mothers eyes to look back at her with a revealing smile or a hush of some kind of trait that could help her know _something._ But it was the same picture. Penelope saw her friend struggling over the picture and name. "Do you . . . want to call him?" she asked.

Beth shook her head, "Not yet, I don't have a reason to yet." Penelope laughed, "Yes you do! This guy could know something, B. Something important." Penelope's big brown eyes emphasized it more now. Beth breathed in a long, slow, meditational breath. "Maybe you're right." Penelope shuffled through her bag and pulled out her Sidekick. "I am right."

**That was really short, I know, but the next time is going to be longer and better. (HAHA, that's wut she said :P) Luv y'all review plz! **


	3. Meet the Parent

**I am so glad you guys like this story because I am having a bunch of fun writing it for you! I really hope I can keep doing you justice! Love you guys, please read!**

Beth's fingers shook a bit as Penelope read the numbers off the card. Beth hesitated as her thumb loomed over the Call button. Penelope sighed, "It'll be awkward but you have to do it." She smiled reassuringly. Beth mulled it over then finally tapped the button.

The three buzzes were a relief, she could get out of this yet. But then a groggy voice picked up. It was a woman. "Hello?" she yawned. Beth felt her heart pound. "U-um, Hi, uh, is this Noah's phone?" she mumbled. The girl said, cautiously, "Yes. This is his _girlfriend_, Lauren. Can I help you?" she emphasized girlfriends so theatrically Beth tried not to laugh.

"Um, I'd really like to talk to him if that's okay . . ." she squeaked. She quickly added, "This is Beth." Lauren made a distinct gasp on the other end, "Oh, of course sweetie." The tone in this woman's voice becoming very nurturing. There was a rustle and Beth guessed it was Lauren handing the phone to Noah.

"Hello?" he asked clueless. Beth cleared her throat. "Uh, hi." She rubbed her neck, unsure of how this would go. "Beth?" Noah asked. "Hey." He said. "Uh, I was wondering if I could meet with you because I have some questions. I just . . . it would mean a lot if . . ."

"Of course." Noah said. "Where do want? I can do anything." Beth twirled her hair, nibbling on her lower lip, "The Cheesecake Factory on West Hill Road? Is that okay?" Beth liked it there. It was her favorite restraunt and made her feel good.

"Yeah", Noah said with a smile in his voice, "That's my favorite restraunt." The corners of Beth's mouth twitched up. "Um, okay, great. So, how about tomorrow?" she smiled at Penelope who was pleased with herself at how well this was going. "It's a date." Noah said simply, he laughed and Beth's breath caught in her throat. She laughed the same way. "Bye." She said lightly. "Bye, Beth." He said in the same tone.

Beth stood outside of the restraunt. Penelope put her hand on her friend's arm. "You need me, just text. I'll be on the other side of the restraunt." She smiled. Beth nodded, her stomach knotted up like her failure of a tent at Girl Scouts back in third grade.

Beth swept her hair behind her ear, a scent of _Miss Chanel _trickling out as she did. "Ready?" Penelope urged. "As I'll never be." Beth smirked. Penelope just giggled and pulled her friend through the thick, glass doors.

"Um, Puckerman?" Beth smiled nervously at the young waitress. "Right this way!" she smiled as Penelope went for a non-reserved table. "Good luck." Penelope whispered. Beth just smiled and followed the girl who wore a name tag that said Brenda. The E was a smiley face.

Beth saw Noah immediately. Next to him was a tall, thin dark haired woman with stylish glasses. Lauren, she guessed. "Hi." Beth waved a small nervous shake. "Hi." Noah said with a smile plastered on his face. Lauren smiled at her, too.

The waitress sensed she wouldn't be needed and left. Beth sat down in the booth, opposite to the couple. "So . . . I know this might sound weird but . . . Do I need to know something about when I was born. Like who you are and my mom. She never gave to graphic a detail of when I was born. And I just really want to know if there's something that I'm not in on."

Noah nodded, "Are there any specific questions you want to ask?" the way he said it implied he meant before he unloaded a cement truck on her. Beth fidgeted in her seat. "Are we related?" Noah nodded. "And, uh . . . what about Rachel?"

Noah's eyes widened. "You met Rachel?" Beth nodded, "She was at the funeral. She left as soon as she gave her condolences." Noah rubbed his eyes. "In . . . a way. Um, Beth, sweetie, it might just be easier if I tell you everything." Beth took in a deep breath.

Lauren whispered something to him. He nodded and she got up, leaving to an unknown destination. Noah played with his fingers like Beth did. "First off, you need to know how much Shelby loved you. And no matter what happened or will she will always be your mom, okay? No one can ever take away what a wonderful mother she was to you and the memories you made."

Beth felt her heart beating faster. She nodded wordlessly, her nose getting that pressure-y, burn-y feeling it did before she started crying. Noah took on of her hands that was on the table, tracing small circles on it with his thumb. ". . . But . . . biologically . . . Shelby is not your blood mother." He sighed. Beth's heart imploded on itself.

He continued, knowing it would be easier for Beth if he said it all at once. "Your birth mother was a girl named Quinn. When you were born she was sixteen." Beth cut him off, "And my dad?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Noah ducked his head. Beth felt her voice crack, "D-dad?" she asked.

Noah nodded. "I'm your dad." Beth had a head ache. "Did . . . did you guys not want me?" her chin went wobbly. Noah's eyes got glassy and watery, "Oh, baby girl, I wanted you so badly. I named you! You can't conceive how badly I wanted to be a part of your life. But I was seventeen. I couldn't even do my _own _laundry, let alone take care of a little baby while I was in high school." Beth understood.

"And Shelby could provide for you, way beyond what I ever thought I could do! Please don't hate me." Noah pleaded. Beth's sides ached, "I don't . . . it's just a lot." The truth was, Noah's words were comforting and made her feel loved. "Why did Shelby adopt me? And how does Rachel fit into the conundrum?" she asked.

Noah smiled lightly and mumbled what sounded like, 'You're so smart.' But Beth couldn't be positive. "Well, Rachel was actually Shelby's daughter. But Shelby had just been an egg doner for Rachel's dads. So, by the time they met each other, Shelby's want of a baby girl had passed by. Rachel was sixteen then. But after Rachel was born there had been complications. Shelby couldn't have babies. And then you, a little miracle, came along. And she had the opportunity."

Beth smiled and wiped away the tears that were streaking her face. Noah shook his head, "Beth, I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you. And even though it doesn't change it, I'm here now. Here in any way you need me."

Beth nodded, breathing out shakily. "Well, can I have a hug?" she chuckled a little and Noah smiled at his little girl. "Of course." They got up and clamped onto each other. Beth just sobbed a little, feeling bad about drenching his hoodie. But he just held her like dads do.

"Can we get something to eat? All this crying is making me a little hungry." Beth smiled. Noah nodded, "Sure, kiddo." Beth signaled for Keith, her favorite waiter, to come over. She was being cool on the outside. But on the inside she was mulling over the fact that her entire childhood had been a lie.

It made her feel sad and angry. But it also made her feel fortunate that she had gotten a mother like Shelby. And no matter what, like Noah said, Shelby would always be her mom. As she ate the fish and chips she ordered, Hands of Time came on. Rachel Diggs belted out the chorus, '_You Can't Turn Back The Hands Of Time! Just let it go and you'll be fine! What's done is done and it's all right! You can't turn back the hands of time!' _

No you can't . . .

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I'll try my best to get a new one to you soon! Love you plz REVIEW! U don't review I don't write!**


	4. Really?

**You guys are so sweet! I love this story because I actually PLANNED it before I started writing it! You guys are my inspiration and I feel like the least I could do is pop out this chapter, LoL. I love you, here's chapter 4 **

**Oh! P.S. yes Lauren lost the weight. It wasn't about her physical appearance, but there is a difference between chubby and dangerously unhealthy. SO I thought it would be nice if she got healthy. **

**OOPS! P.S.S. to the girl who said 'I give it a B' umm, what exactly do u mean? And btw, that was mean for like no reason so what is ur problem? To the rest of u thanks for the support.**

"I'll call you soon." Beth said to Noah as she stood outside of the Cheesecake Factory. He smiled and stroked his thumb lightly against her chin, "Don't even hesitate." She beamed back at him and Lauren. Noah bent down slightly and hugged Beth. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, you don't have to say it back . . ." he let go of his daughter, "I've just been waiting so many years to say it to you."

Beth smiled, "It's okay . . . dad." She tried out the word. It was a little weird, but she wanted to get used to it. "Bye, Hon." Lauren gave her a little squeeze. "Bye." Beth smiled at both of them. The couple walked away, over to Noah's escalade. Whoa, he'd done well. Beth wasn't surprised he had the luxury car. E

specially after Noah told her about the fact that he was a multi-million dollar record producer. Okay, so multi-million was only implied, but still. She had wondered why Puckerman sounded familiar. His company was PuckerMania Enterprises, one of the biggest labels in the country.

Penelope walked out just then. "So, what's the deal?" she said. Beth played with her pearl necklace. "Beth?" Penelope urged. "Um, Noah is my . . ." suddenly a little boy yelled, excitedly, "DADDY!" and soon a man, obviously his father, came to his side. Beth shrugged, "Well, he kinda filled in that one."

Penelope's jaw dropped. "Wait so . . . wow. He does kinda look like you. So he and your mom . . ." Beth took on a horrified expression, "No! Ugh, god, not even!" Beth didn't even want that image surfing around her head. "I-I'm . . . sort of . . . adopted." She said. Penelope put her hand on Beth's arm. "Oh, Beth . . . are you sure."

Beth was confused, "What do you mean?" Penelope shrugged, "Well, have you ever thought maybe this guy just wants something? Like your money." Beth shook her head, "He's rich, too. And you said yourself he looks like me. I believe him." She said matter of factly. Penelope nodded.

She couldn't disagree. "One thing I do know for sure . . . I have to talk to my Nana." She sighed. Penelope scratched the back of her neck, "You think she knows?" Beth signaled a cab. "Only one way to find out . . ."

Beth stepped into her house, shutting it delicately behind her. Gertrude was reading a book in front of the fireplace. Which was lit, even though it was eighty four degrees outside in the thick late May heat. "Oh, hello dear." Gertrude smiled over her shoulder. Beth didn't even grin, her cheeks red and her heart thudding so loud she could hear it throbbing in her ears.

"Nana . . ." Beth said in a small voice. "Yes dear?" she said. Beth heard Gertrude flip the page. Beth timidly walked over to the cream loveseat in front of the fireplace where Gertrude was sitting. "Nana . . . I, uh, I know the truth." Gertrude smiled pleasantly. "Truth about what dear?"

Beth mashed her lips together. "The truth about Mom . . . and the fact that I'm not her birth daughter." Beth tried shakily. Gertrude's smile faded into a horrified line. She shut the book, not even placing where she was leaving off. "H-h-how . . . hmm . . . Your mother never wanted you to find out, darling. How did you find out?"

Her own grandmother, or adopted grandmother, confirming this made it real. Not that she didn't believe Noah, but now it was somehow concrete. It seemed impossible to not be possible now. "I met my real dad. It's a really long story but I met him and I started noticing the obvious differences between me and mom. So I just had to meet him again and the beans were spilled." Beth played with her fingers as she thought about Noah, how they shared the same nervous tick.

Gertrude breathed in, "I just want you to know that I still love you, Bethany. You're my granddaughter no matter what." She placed her hand on Beth's. Beth shook her head. "I love you, too. Nana. I'll see you later, I'm going upstairs." She said, trotting up the marble steps.

She went immediately to her hot pink laptop. She found Noah on Facebook. It wasn't hard seeing as he sent her a friend request. She looked at his album marked 'High School Memories'. There were a couple of pictures with Rachel and other people she didn't recognize. Then there was a picture of Noah hugging a blonde woman. She was really beautiful, definitely Ms. America material. She had the same nose, hair, and smile as Beth. There was a tag : Quinn Fabray.

Beth hesitated before clicking it. It immediately took her to Quinn's page. She didn't look any different. Maybe a little older, but no wrinkles . . . just not like a high schooler. Beth felt her heart strings tug. Quinn lived in Rhode Island now. Her husband, a preppy man who looked nice enough, owned some kind of Fortune Five Hundred company his father handed down to him when he was twenty five. She had two sons, Mason and Briar. She had a whole life. Why wouldn't she? Beth laughed humorlessly at herself.

Beth, unexpectedly, felt her throat tighten a little. Had she expected Quinn to be a miserable, old made who had forever pined about the child she gave up? She did have to say one thing for Quinn. Quinn had chosen to carry a baby and give it away to a better home, where she could have just taken the easy way out and gotten an abortion. She hadn't though, she had given birth to Beth. She had given Beth life.

Beth's phone jingled and she jolted out of her trance. She opened it without seeing who it was. "Hello?" she asked, not sounding like herself at all. "Hey, babe." Brandon, her boyfriend, said through the receiver. "Hey . . ." she said. "So I was thinking, do you want to come over for a swim or something. Relax, maybe invite a couple other close friends . . ." he let the question linger in the air. "Um, that's sweet but, I've got some stuff going on. I'll fill you in on everything soon, though, okay?" Beth didn't let her eyes leave the picture of Quinn and Noah which she had returned to.

"Umm, okay. I, uh, love you." Brandon said awkwardly, not used to rejection. Beth smiled, thinking of her boyfriend. His blue\black hair, his honey eyes, and those snow white teeth. "I love you, too. Bye." She kinda whispered the last word. "Bye." He whispered in the same voice. When Beth looked back at the picture on the screen, she smiled and printed out the picture. When it copied out from her printer across the room, she cut it so it was specifically Quinn and Noah. She saw the frame holding a picture of herself and Shelby that had Family stitched across the top. All she did was slip the picture of Finn and Noah in so they were including but not shadowing anyone else. This picture was a true testament to what her family was.

**I know the end was a little slow but I hope you liked it anyway! Mucho Love to all of you! Review or I don't write! Smiley face !**


	5. Road Trip

**I just want to appologize to everyone. My computer crashed last week and I've been through hell but I finally got a new one. I lost a bunch of stuff but everything is better (For the most part) and I'll be able to get you guys some new stories. Again, unbelievably sorry but it really isn't my fault. I luv you guys and here is the new chapter. Smiles . . .**

"Nana, please!" Beth begged. Gertrude breathed out a huff. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Noah had invited Beth and Penelope to spend the week with himself and Lauren in California and Nana wasn't so thrilled about the idea. Beth took her grandmother's small hand, "Nan . . . please. I just really want this chance. I lost a parent already, I don't want to throw away one who is willing to be here." Gertrude was silent for a moment. "Oh, fine." She smiled lightly.

Beth beamed, "Ahhhhh! Thank you, Nana!" she hugged her Nana to tight and ran up to her room to call Penelope. "Hello?" Penelope sounded groggy. Of course it was seven a.m. but Beth didn't care. "We are going to L.A. bitch!" she laughed into the phone. She heard Penelope laugh lightly, "That's fantabulous hon, but can we please talk when I am actually awake? Say ten-ish?" Beth smirked, "Sure thing, bye." Penelope simply groaned back in response then hung up.

Beth was so excited she wanted to talk with someone. But who else was up now? Brandon! She dialed his number and he answered in the middle of the second ring. "Hey babe, what's up?" Beth smiled, "Meet me in the park?" Brandon laughed, "Sure, be there in ten minutes." "Okay, love you." Brandon yawned a little, "I love you more, bye." Beth hopped off her bed to brush her hair one last time before tumbling down the stairs and onto her ten speed.

When she arrived she saw Brandon on their bench. He smiled when he saw her, "What's up beautiful?" Beth laughed lightly as she sat next to him. "Okay, so . . . mhm how do I say this . . ." she started. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Brandon chuckled nervously, "Uh, can I buy a vowel?" Beth looked at him seriously. "Sorry." He smiled, kissing the side of her head. "I am . . . adopted." Brandon nodded, "Whoa. That's heavy." Beth furrowed her eyebrows, "That's all you have to say?" Brandon shrugged, "Well I mean I still care about you just as much. And I am surprised but I'm more concerned about how you are doing."

Beth shrugged, "I think I'm still numb. Like it hasn't sunken in yet . . ." Brandon scratched his neck, "You seemed so happy on the phone." Beth smiled, "Well that's what I'm getting to. I met my real dad and I'm going to L.A. for a week with Nell! Can you believe it? L.A.!" Beth exclaimed. Brandon smiled slightly, "Oh . . . cool." Beth grinned, "Oh don't be a baby, it's only a week." Brandon smirked, "I know. But it's so far away. I mean we live on the outskirts of Manhattan." Beth nodded, "Well I know. But he's really great and I want to get to know him better."

Brandon nodded, "Do you know him well enough to leave with him for a week?" Beth's smile fell, "What does that mean?" Brandon shrugged, "I just don't want you to get hurt, B." Beth stood up, "I'm not going to get hurt! You don't know what has been going on these past two weeks!" Brandon scoffed, "Yeah? And who's fault is that?" Beth smashed her lips together. That had hurt a bit. "Whatever, I thought you'd be happy for me." Beth mumbled as she got on her bike. "Beth!" He shouted out disgruntled as she rode away. "See you next week." She yelled over her shoulder.

**Okay, so that was way to short (that's what she said) but I promise the next chapter will be super extra long mmkay? Love you guys, tune in when the next chap is up, see ya next time **

Coture

Catour


	6. Night Work

**I'm sorry it's been so long guys! Forgive me? BTW, did you hear Sam, Rachel, Finn, and Kurt are all leaving Degrassi? That is such BULL SHIT! Grr, I'm steaming. Anyway please read. Again, reviews always appreciated.**

"Call me when you get, there." Gertrude smiled uneasily at Beth as Penelope and Puck loaded up the Escalade.

"And every night. Gram, I'll be completely fine." Gertrude squeezed her eyes shut and pulled Beth in for a hug. "See you in about two weeks." Beth waved as she ran down the driveway to the car.

"I think she hates me." Puck whispered as he held the door out for Beth.

Beth laughed, "How?"

Puck shrugged, "For bring all of this to light."

Beth smiled in a tight line then patted her dad's arm, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Big Guy. Let's boot it up! I wanna get to Cali in time to go surfing." Puck laughed through his nose as he shut the door. "California, here we come!" Penelope yelled out the window as they pulled out into road. Beth smiled then started talking to Puck and Lauren, "So you were both in glee club?"

Puck nodded, "For me it started as a goof but that club reels you in by the hooks. You might as well share blood with the other members. It's a big, wonderful yet highly dysfunctional family." Beth and Penelope laughed.

"I guess that explains Bethany's amazing singing voice." Penelope smiled at her friend.

Puck caught his daughter's eyes in the rear view mirror, "You sing, Beth?"

Beth fiddled with her fingers. Everyone praised her voice, but it embarrassed rather than flattered her. "Yeah. Shelby instilled a love of theatre in me at a young age."

Puck smiled, "I'd like to hear you sing sometime."

She ducked her head. "So, I hear you have a boyfriend." Lauren smiled at Beth.

"Yeah, Brandon." She said blandly. She didn't want to sound rude, but she had mixed feelings right now. He had been totally insensitive and it really pissed her off. Penelope noticed her friend's unusually non-lovey-dovey way of speaking about Brandon.

"Trouble in paradise she whispered." She whispered.

Beth shrugged. "Hey dad." She said hesitantly.

"Uh-huh?" Puck said lightly as he focused on making a small turn. Beth fiddled with her purity ring.

"Do you have any contact with . . .Quinn . . . anymore?" she didn't feel comfortable calling _her _mom.

Puck nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Beth bit her lip, "Just wondering."

Puck gave a glance to Lauren. "Did you . . . want to meet her, Hon?" Beth shook her head. "Not now but maybe one day."

_Eight hours, what seemed like a million songs, and thirty unbelievably funny stories later . . ._

They pulled into the parking lot of a Four Seasons . "We'll rest up for a few hours tonight then we'll really gun it tomorrow. If we really, really push it we might be able to get there in four days." Penelope and Beth nodded. Once Puck got the rooms, the girls roamed around.

"Shut up!" Penelope smiled, grabbing Beth and pointing to the indoor pool. Beth grinned, "Jackpot." Beth and Penelope ran up to the rooms, changing into their bikinis quickly and jogging back to the pool, happy to see no one else was in the water.

"Can you believe what's going on?" Penelope asked as she waded through the water. Beth shook her head.

"No. I mean I always thought I was different from my mom, but I never guessed something like this was behind it all." Beth said looking down at the pink, raise skin on her shoulder. It was the fresh scar from the night of the accident. Beth never let anyone know, but she always thought she held some blame for that night.

Flashback

It was dark and raining and Beth was ranting at her mom for not letting her go to a party with Brandon. "It isn't even a school night! Mom I hate it when you do this, you are ruining my life!" She yelled.

Shelby looked forward, "Beth I don't care if it's Saturday or Monday, you are grounded. And the fact you sneaked out proves I cannot trust you! I mean how could you let me worry like that? I mean it's so irrespo-"

"MOM, WATCH OUT!" Beth let out a blood curdling scream.

Flashback

If she hadn't been such a brat maybe her mom wouldn't have been so distracted. If she hadn't of snuck out, her mom wouldn't have even been on the road. But now there was nothing she could do about it. She felt like her mothers favorite song. Live and let die.

**I know that chapter kinda sucked but I'm having trouble with this story. Sorry.**


	7. On the road to Cali

**Okay the story is officially off of HIATUS. If you're reading this it means you're forgiving me so thank you. I don't even know how long it's been since I updated and again I apologize but the story is back on track and I will thank you to read it. Love you all.**

**(First Person Beth)**

I stood with Penelope outside the hotel, my arms folded and staring at the sky with my H&M sunglasses resting carelessly on the bridge of my nose. I kicked a small pebble with my hiking boots. Arizona was disgustingly hot.

"Where's Puck?" Penelope groaned. Fate answered her question as Noah and Lauren pulled back up.

"You girls ready?"

I smiled, "Born . . ."

We rode along the way and my phone buzzed for the eighteenth time. It was Brandon, like all the other times. "You're certainly popular, huh?" Lauren smiled over at me.

I dropped the phone into my purse and looked away. Puck tried to catch my eyes in the mirror but failed.

"Why are you still so mad?" Penelope whispered to me.

I just shrugged and looked out the window at the dusty land on either side of us. Penelope reached into her bag and got out her ipod.

It felt like I blinked my eyes, and suddenly I was in that same car. It was thundering and I was screaming. Water was filling through the windows slowly and I was pushing my mom roughly. "Wake up! Mom, please! Please!"

Shelby wasn't moving, and the incredible slow rising and falling of her chest was giving way. "Beth . . ." she breathed out.

I took her hand, "What? Mom, what do I do?"

She smiled sadly, "Go Beth. You have to leave me and go."

"No mom . . ." I cried.

Shelby coughed up some blood and squeezed her eyes shut, "I'll never forgive myself . . ."

"What?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "Mom? Mom!" I pushed her. Even her breathing had ended. The water was draining in faster and faster. I looked down at my mother's cool hand. I squeezed it, letting tears flow effortlessly.

"I'm sorry . . ." I whispered as I crawled over and pushed the car door open, letting a new wave of water flush in.

"Beth!" I heard Penelope scream and then I felt her shaking me. When my eyes sprang over I saw that we were pulled over. Puck and Lauren were staring at me with big, worried eyes.

"What?" I asked.

Penelope scoffed, "You were screaming in your sleep. We were worried as hell!"

My eyes darted around, and I pulled Penelope closer. "I had that dream again." I whispered.

Penelope frowned and rubbed my arm, "It's okay." Then she looked over at Puck and Lauren, "She's okay! We can go now."

Puck smirked, "Well we're kina here . . ."

Penelope and I sat up quickly and looked out the window. In front of us was a humungous white, gated mansion. It had dark mahogany doors and a balcony on the second of three floors. Windows shrouded around the sides of the door and I was sure I saw a pool off set, peeking out from the back yard.

I looked at Puck, "I think I saw this on MTV Cribs."

He shrugged, "Probably."

Penelope leaned into me and smiled, "I could get used to this . . ."

**I know that was short but at least it isn't on Hiatus anymore! Please review!**


	8. Beth hangs Up

**Final Chapter **

"So I'm thinking we hit the beaches for a few hours then go out for a big dinner?" Puck asked the girls after the tour of the McMansion.

"Sounds great!" Beth smiled, looking around the house. It was beautiful. And it was so much like Beth. She assumed that was because herself and Puck were so much alike. "Me and Penelope are going to go up and change and we'll be down in a bit." The girls raced upstairs.

Noah had a room tucked away for Beth since she was twelve and now it was going to come to good use. It was basic, but it was nice. Simple luxuries. Flat screen TV, Egyptian cotton bedding, A laptop on a make-up counter with the most expensive perfumes and make-ups, even though Puck had clearly opposing feelings to Beth wearing make-up.

They had run to Pacsun as soon as they got home and gotten beach ware as well as new bathing suits. Beth slipped into a white bikini, wearing a loose white top, mid thigh golden shorts over it and straw sandal wedges, adding on a puka shell anklet.

Penelope wore a pink one piece cut out with a black cotton mini dress over it, exposing the top of the bathing suit with it's deep plunge, and pink gladiator sandals. Beth passed her the Coach sunglasses they had both gotten and they began filling up their beach bags.

Lauren knocked at the door, "You ladies decent?"

"Yeah, come in Lauren." Penelope yelled over the iPod glimmering behind them. Lauren came in and smiled at them, her deep black hair cascading around her shoulders.

"You two look so beautiful! We're ready when you are." The girls just grabbed their bags and followed Lauren. They were surprised when Puck pulled up in jeep instead of the Escalade.

He shrugged, "Better for sand cruising."

"Yeah . . . cause your cool like that . . ." Beth laughed as she and Penelope got in. The drove down to the beach, spending the whole twenty minutes singing to songs on the radio. No sooner did the jeep stop than the girls were in the water. They got into an immediate splash fight and Beth, being woefully uncoordinated, ended up slapping someone right in the face.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked, her cheeks going raspberry red.

The boy shook his head, "It's fine. I'm Derek." He smiled. He had dusty brown hair and greed eyes that melted Beth slightly.

"Beth . . . she breathed out. "You look really familiar . . ." she squinted.

"I'm Rip Tucker's son." He said, slightly embarrassed. Rip Tucker was one of the highest paid actors in Hollywood and last year's Sexiest Man Alive frontrunner. "You look familiar, too!"

She smirked, "Noah Puckerman's daughter. As in-"

"-PuckerMania! I love that label. He has a daughter?" She nodded. "Well maybe we could hang out some time."

Beth smiled and nodded, "Yeah . . . I know who you are."

"And I know who you are." He winked before turning and rejoining his friends. Beth turned around and squealed with Penelope.

Several hours later, they got out of the ocean and walked over to Lauren and Puck "We should probably get ready for that dinner, huh?"

Noah nodded, "That's probably a good idea." They decided on going to a restaurant called Jack Rabbit Slims. It was a 50's theme place, the type which Beth adored.

Half way through the meal Puck glanced at Lauren, then to Beth. "What?" Marilyn Monroe setting a milkshake next to her.

"Beth . . . Even though I didn't even know what you looked like until last week, I have always loved you. And I think you should be with me for the last few years before you go to college. So I'm asking you right now if you'd like to move in with me and Lauren permanently."

Tears pricked at Beth's eyes. "You guys . . . I would love too!" Puck and Lauren smiled and Puck leaned over the table to kiss Beth's forehead.

"OH MY GOSH!" Penelope squealed.

Beth turned, "What?" Now she and Penelope would be leaving across the country from eachother, why was she so happy?

Penelope smirked, "I wasn't going to tell you this, but last month my Dad got offered a job two towns over from where Puck and Lauren live. And they said yes! We'll both be in the same place!" Beth hugged her best friend and smiled.

She looked over at Puck and simply mouthed, 'Thanks Daddy'

**This story was going to die one way or another but this was the only way it would die without being deleted. Only review if you are going to say something nice, I am in no mood to hear nastiness. Thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
